


Homework Help

by Piriluk (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teen Romance, half of these tags make it sound like pr0n oml, idk - Freeform, knocks on your window hello im back with more sin did u miss me, this was a sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piriluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Len asks Rin for 'help' and gets more than what he bargained for. ONESHOT. For nebesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Help

**Author's Note:**

> to nebesa: because you're my beta, and i want you to feel more pain reading an unbeta'd work dedicated to you. nah i'm kidding, hopefully the writing will not be as big as a trainwreck as everything else (screams). basically, just a big thankie for being so helpful this year and coolbeans yeahyeah. being a beta can be quite stressful, i know now, so, i wanted to show my appreciation.
> 
> i also hope you like this story omf i dont know what you really like but hey. i tried.

**Homework Help**

In which, Len asks Rin for 'help' and gets more than what he bargained for.

.

Although they didn't talk much over the past two or so years of being related, Len believed that they knew more about each other through their actions rather than words.

He knew a lot about Rin Kagamine. Maybe too much.

—Not that he'd ever admit it.

He knew her favourite food; mandarin, and her favourite subject; maths, and her favourite colour; orange. When she was frustrated or deep in thought, she'd pace up and down the hallway so much the wooden floor would be worn down. When she was nervous, she'd pinch her elbows and crack her fingers. When she was trying to procrastinate, she'd clean her room—maybe _more_ than once.

Sometimes he swore she cleaned _his_ room, too—even though she never mentioned it. There was certainly something _strange_ about the disappearance of the collection of tissues and cup noodle packets in his bin every now again.

His mother so much as _cried_ about ever having to enter his room, so it wasn't her. He felt like she'd seen his, uh, collection of _things_ that should _not_ be see-able by a step-relative, but he was too ashamed to bring it up. She never asked, anyway— _so_.

He supposed it was just a silent, mutual agreement to probably never question it—and he was more than fine with that.

_Anyway_ , Rin was certainly not as 'sheltered' as her father would like to believe. That was one thing.

She was notorious for staying up until unholy hours of the night to finish homework that would be due the following day, or doing cram study for exams in five hours' time. The girl had _all_ the time in the world to finish things, and she chose _not_ to. Apparently being sleep deprived was a lot more enlightening, or something like that.

Somehow she still managed to score pretty okay results on her exams—which kind of peeved Len a little. He could so much as bend over backwards in music theory study and have a pass fly through his fingers like all the fucks he shouldn't have given.

So he decided maybe the key to becoming a genius was to do what Rin did (as stupid as that sounded; desperate times called for desperate measures).

And, _yes_ , that meant giving up the amazing, wondrous, fantastic, superb nine hour sleep for last minute cram-study all-nighters.

Why did he do this to himself?

"Um, hey—hi, Rin," Len began, smooth as butter, lurking just outside the door of her room. The girl barely lifted her head from her furious scribbling. "Hello?"

"I heard you the first time," she grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Uh," he stalled and swallowed. _Okay, here goes nothing_ — "Help. I need—I need your help."

Rin dropped her pen to look up at him, eyebrows almost flying off her face from shock. "You _what?_ "

Len opened his mouth, preparing to say something like, _hlelp! HLEPP!_ but she spoke again before he could embarrass himself any further.

"You want my _help_ ," she repeated back at him, as if she hadn't heard him properly. She glanced over at the time on her laptop's monitor, squinting at the numbers. " _You_ —of _all_ people—want _my_ help… at _one o'clock in the morning?_ "

Rin was implying that it was way past his bedtime—which indeed it was—something she used to tease him about when they'd only just become fresh siblings. Len was one of those miraculously unique people who could sleep at any time, any place, anywhere—thus resulting in a comfortable retirement at the ripe hour of 9 o'clock.

"Hey, if it's more sleep—I'm down packed," he'd always defend.

Len cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "Yes. I do. What of it?"

"Nothing," Rin said, but he could tell she was fighting back the urge to taunt him about it. "I just think it's funny _you_ want _my_ help at _one o'clock in the morning_."

"I'm glad you can hear properly, Rin. But that's not what I'm asking from you right now."

She sighed, rolling her eyes at him and adjusting the strap of her little black singlet. "Alrighty, grumpy. What could you _possibly_ want my help with?"

Len had to close his eyes to stop himself from… _wandering_. He totally forgot she had zero respect for anyone. "Um… music."

"Music," she repeated back to him.

He opened his eyes so he could see her expression. She looked back at him, a little dumbfounded.

"Yes. Music. Music theory. You know that subject with all the notes and incomprehensible Italian phrases—"

Rin waved her hand, silencing him. "I know what music is, you dumbass. But why are you asking _me?_ You _know_ for a fact I'm, like, tone-deaf. Why didn't you ask someone like Miku?"

"Yes, but like, you're exceptionally better at theory than me," Len explained. "As for Miku, she's reasonable like myself, and is probably getting a good night sleep before her exam so she can whoop our asses three times over yet again."

His stepsister squinted at him. He was starting to wonder if she needed glasses, or something. She was doing an awful lot of that. "I feel like I can't trust your words," she stated slowly. "Like, honestly, _why_ are you even up at this hour anyway?"

Len shrugged. "Well, _you_ do it."

"Ha. Very funny." On noticing he was actually being _serious_ , Rin paused and frowned. "Oh no. Don't you _dare_ do a me move. You see these bags?" She pointed at her face. "These bags, they're fucking Gucci brand. They're also thirty years of my life, tragically shortened. Yes—that's right, _thirty years_. Gone. Soon I'll be able to cast for The Walking Dead. So don't do it. Life is precious. Get some sleep."

"Except… I _can't_ ," he responded.

Rin's eyebrows met in the middle of her forehead. "…Why?"

Len scratched the back of his head nervously. "I haven't studied at all," he told her.

"You—you're _joking_."

He shook his head.

She put her hands up to her face, a wicked laugh emitting from her lips. "Oh my God! You're actually stupid! Finally, my day has come." She jumped up from her chair, hauling a mountain of textbooks into her embrace. She then skipped across the room, past Len, and down the hallway to his bedroom. "Oh my God. My ego is swooning!"

Len rubbed his eyes, a moment of regret in his decisions.

Well, you know—once you start, there's no turning back.

.

He was not one to usually make bad choices—but, for some reason, whenever he did, he would fuck up _real_ bad.

For example, _now_.

"Are you an egg? Come _on_ , Len, you've been taking music for like five years _and_ you play piano like a god— _please_ don't tell me you can't tell which chords are from a major or minor key."

"Wow. _Wow_. You really _are_ stupid."

"What the fudge? That isn't a crotchet. That's a fricking minim. Were you even there when we were learning the basics in like, first year?"

"Oh my _God_ , how could you screw up this question so _bad?_ What kind of special dumb _are_ you—"

Len slammed his fist down on his desk, making the girl start, whipping her head around to glare at him. He glared back. "Okay, _okay_ , Rin—I know I asked you for _help_ , but I wasn't asking for you to _tear down all of my dignity_ , dammit. There's a clear difference between being assertive and a downright asshole."

Rin stood up from her position—leaning over his shoulder—and put a hand on one hip, fixing the sleeve of her singlet with the other. "I can't believe you're actually still passing music theory. Do you pay the teacher or something in secret?"

"Well, you _leaning over me_ and whispering insults into my ear isn't exactly easy to concentrate to," he grumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so now you blame your dumb on me. Alright." She folded her arms over her chest, casting a condescending stare, as if she were God and he were a mere disciple. (Honestly, when _didn't_ the girl think she was a god?)

"Well, if that's the case," she continued, "I'll take my leave."

He thought Rin was only joking, but when she turned on her heel to walk off, he panicked and grabbed her shirt before she could get away. She realised this and glanced back over at him, eyes narrowed into slits. If looks could kill, there was an all too likely chance Len would be quite, quite dead.

"But I _need_ you," he blurted, before realising how dirty that really sounded. "Uh, I mean, I _need_ your help."

A smug grin appeared on Rin's face. "You _need_ me?" she echoed, "I'm touched—in fact, I would be even more 'touched' if you meant that in another context."

Her eyes left his face for a moment to scope out other locations, earning a flustered choke from the boy. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll only help you if you act less like a pissbaby and deal with how I teach. Remember _you're_ the one taking time out of _my_ study, so _you_ have to pay for it."

Len swallowed. He must've missed the fact that the darned girl was probably a sadist. "O- okay…"

Now wearing a victorious expression, she stepped back towards him, leaning over once again to read through his revision sheet.

He could feel her warm breath tickling the side of his cheek, and the heat radiating from her upper body as her chest hovered dangerously close to his back. All he could think was: _she's not wearing a bra, she's not wearing a bra_ —alongside internal screaming and _holy shit_ 's. This was _not_ good, and he had a feeling she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him.

"Len," Rin addressed, her voice awfully close to his face. "What _are_ you doing? You've been staring at question 8 for five minutes. It's a multiple choice question. It's easy—not rocket science."

"Uh— _oh_ , um," he blubbered, blinking back to reality. He had been getting a _little_ —you know what, _that's_ a lie—a _whole lot_ distracted. He'd possibly been fantasizing a little, too, about a certain someone. Ha. It was way too late for his brain to function rationally anymore. "Sorry—I, um, was just…"

"Just what? Having a snooze?" she finished for him, bumping against his shoulder. "Look, question 8 is just asking you to identify which bar in figure one has the arpeggio. This is easier than getting a boner. Oh wait."

Len lifted his head to meet her smirk. She'd noticed it. God _dammit_. "Okay, well, _you_ try being in my position," he challenged, growing warm in the face.

She snorted. "What, bottom? No thanks. I'm more of a dominant woman, y'know, like to have it my own way."

He frowned. "That wasn't what I meant."

Rin reached over and booped the tip of his nose. "Gosh, you're so cute when you're sexually frustrated, grumpy and dysfunctional. Like an old man."

"Wow," was all he could say.

She straightened her posture to yawn loudly, stretching out so that the hem of her singlet rode up and showed the milky white skin of her stomach. His eyes followed to the exposed area, before her voice snapped his gaze back to her face. "Could you be anymore _hungry_ , Len Kagamine?" she teased.

"I'm tired," he explained gruffly, rubbing his eyes. "Any sense of bodily control is long gone, now."

Her hand fluttered down to the back of his neck and she pressed her body up against his side. "Oh, diddums," she sympathised, angling her head into the side of his face. She exhaled dramatically. "Perhaps you should go to beddie-byes before you cream yourself."

"That's—I can't do that. I'll fail."

Rin's other hand made it's way his face and stroked his cheek. "Oh, calamity."

"Why are you lying on me?" Len then asked.

She moved her head to look up at him. He grimaced down at her. "I told you, you would have to pay for wasting my time," she stated.

Before he could say ' _what?_ ' or ' _when?_ ', Rin had her mouth on his. He grunted, caught off guard by her sudden move, before realising she'd swung her other leg over his and had him pinned underneath her in the chair.

_What, bottom? No thanks. I'm more of a dominant woman, y'know, like to have it my own way._

He whimpered mentally. This was _not_ what he expected out of simply asking his step-sister to help him with study. (Though, he had the feeling that he _should've_ expected it from her.)

Rin broke away to cup his face in her hand, a mischievous grin on her lips. Her blue eyes scanned him. "Hmm," she hummed. "Nice lips. We should do this more often."

"What? Me ask for your help with study?" he questioned, voice a little hitched because she was just _too close_ to his… well, everything. "Never again."

She mused for a moment. "Well, yeah, not that," she responded. "I mean, like, _this_. I like _this_. It's a whole lot more fun than studying."

"Failing is not that fun," he complained.

"Oh, shush. Let me eat your face off, first," she paused, her eyes glancing downwards. "Oh, and perhaps we should _deal_ with this little distraction. Then we'll go back to studying. Okay, Len?" She tapped his cheek with her finger.

Part of him, the rational part, was like, _nooooooooo Len, nooooooooooo! Your music teacher will have your head tomorrowwwwww!_ —whereas the other part was like, _HELL YEAH, HELL YEAHHHH, GET. RIGHT. IN. THERE BOI, GET RIGHT IN THEREEEE_.

Well, I'm sure you could all guess which one he chose.

"I can't believe you turned down my amazing offer," Rin whined, finally sliding off his lap after five minutes of struggling to push her away, reiterating the _work now, play later_ motto he so religiously lived by.

"Well, you know," Len said, not meeting her gaze as he flicked through his textbook, "now that I know what my reward is, I might just work a little harder."

He glanced up at her and gave her a suggestive smile, eyes half-lidded.

"Oh boy. Doesn't _that_ make my knees feel weak," she commented sarcastically, before tutting. "Naughty boy. I _can't_ believe you work that way. Terrible."

"Mmhmm." _As if you can say anything_. He turned his interest back to his homework, before pointing something out on the page. "So, Rin, what the _fuck_ is _this?"_

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make this more sins but i need 2 chill


End file.
